


Touch starved

by Em_is_here



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Just let our boy be hugged gods damn it!, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Hiccup hasn't been held since he was small.This is not good for him.





	Touch starved

A few days after he woke up from the coma, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III sat on a sea stack just out of sight of Berk. He had been lonely in a room full of too many people and had to leave, get some space, and as he still wasn't able to walk very well, he went flying. 

A flap of wings and boots hit grass. "I thought you might be out here somewhere." Astrid, brilliant Astrid. "Are you ok?" She sat down next to him.

"Yes? No? I don't know, Astrid. I'm still slightly terrified that this, all of this is a dream. That everyone wants me here, that I'm missed when I slip out of the great hall to the point that you come find me."

Astrid pulled him bodily onto her lap and held him there. "I am sorry that we were cruel and neglectful. That I turned a blind eye to every wrong committed against you, committing a good number of them myself. I promise to do better. Be better and to make sure the others are too."

Hiccup had not said anything, he was too busy melting into her front, literally melting. Trying to get as much contact area with her as he could, gangly arms and legs tucked in and head pressed hard against her breastbone. Her arms came up around his body to pull him closer, hold him tighter. 

He sobbed into her arms

"Shhhh, everything is going to be ok. I promise. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

A muffled "I don't know!" Could be heard through her bones. 

"Shhhh, you're ok. You're going to be ok." She pulled back a little, to see his face. Or at least she tried to, Hiccup had managed to tighten his grip on her shirt, keeping her close to him.

"Ohh, Hiccup." She curled her arms closer. By this point he was sitting on her lap, curled up into her chest. "You just stay right where you are until you feel ready to move, ok?"

"Mmmkay. Thanks Astrid."

"Don't you worry. Everything will be ok." 

They fell asleep like that, Toothless providing a very convenient backrest for Astrid. Fishlegs found them like that a few hours later when he was sent out looking for them. 

"Astrid?" Came softly. "Astrid, what's going on?" 

She stirred from her nap. "Hiccup refused to let go, so i got comfortable..."

"I'm not surprised. He's touch starved. I'd imagine the last time anyone touched him positively was years ago. I'll give you two another hour, but then we need to go back." 

"Thank you Fishlegs." She turned her attention back to the sleeping boy in her arms. 

Fishlegs quietly slipped away, silently vowing to help Hiccup wherever possible.

Astrid just held Hiccup and tried not to think the gooey thoughts running through her head. And how she was very much enjoying this whole experience. 

"Hiccup. Hiccup you need to wake up now." She whispered after the hour had passed.

"Mmmmmmm" he shifted in her lap, her legs having gone numb twenty minutes ago. "Five more minutes, please?"

"Hiccup, i wish i could allow you five more minutes of sleep, of touch. But I can't. I'm sorry. You have to wake up. Now." 

He finally came around, and was slightly mortified at having slept in Astrid's arms, not that he hadn't enjoyed it immensely. But he climbed out of her lap, shaking himself free of the last of his sleep and pulling Astrid to standing as well. 

"Sorry, about that" he gestured to the ground they had been sitting on

"Don't worry about it. If you ever need a hug, you know where to come." She punctuated her point by pulling him into one. "I think that goes for Fishlegs as well." The boy in question nodded. 

"Shall we go?" Astrid was already on the back of Stormfly, and waiting for the others. 

"Yes, let's."

**Author's Note:**

> At some point when i was scrolling through fics, i realised that Hiccup probably hasn't been hugged in years? And since i can barely go two days without a proper hug, i needed to fix that.


End file.
